cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan O'Shea
Andrew Evan O'Shea (Born November 11th, 1991) is a CAW Superstar better known by his stage name Evan O'Shea and is currently signed with New-WWE , New Age Wrestling, Rising Star Wrestling, Action Star Wrestling, It's Walleh Time, New-TNA, Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation, New Era Of Sports Entertainment, World CAW Wrestling, is the owner of Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League, and is currently on a test contract with Wrestling Games Entertainment He is the current NAW Television Champion, WCW United States Champion, NAW Hardcore Champion, IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, RSW Junior Heavyweight Champion, IWT Legends Champion, WWS United States Champion, & one half of the NESE East Tag Team Champions and IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions with Brent Harvanator. All around in CAW Evan is a 7 time Mid-Card Champion (1 time NAW Television Champion, 1 time URW United States Champion, 3 time WWS United States Champion, 1 time WWS Intercontinental Champion, & 1 time WCW United States Champion), 5 time Under-Card Champion (1 time GCW FML Champion, 1 time URW Hardcore Champion, 1 time IWT Legends Champion, 1 time RSW Jr. Heavyweight Champion & 1 time CGW Light Heavyweight Champion), 7 time Tag Team Champion (3 time URW World Tag Team Champion, 2 Time IWT Legends Tag Team Champion, 1 time IWT KO-I Tag Tean Champion, 1 time NESE East Tag Team Champion) and a 19 time Hardcore Champion (8 time NAW Hardcore Champion, 1 time NAW Extreme Champion, 8 time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion & 2 Time RSW Hardcore Champion). You can contact Evan via email at evan-oshea@live.com Current Vivianverse Leagues 'Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League '(2012 - Present) Evan was announced as the owner and on screen president of B.R.A.W.L. on January 29th, 2012. On March 23rd, 2012 it was announced that at BRAWL Golden Uprising, Evan would compete against Dave Dutra in a ladder match. 'It's Walleh Time '(2010 - Present) Evan O'Shea is currently a participant in the developmental show Suspect's Lariat Dungeon. In his first match on SLD he faced off against Danny Jackpot with the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Danny would make quick work of him winning via a rollup pin. Evan would last to the final 4 and would receive Caylen Rogers as his pro for the remainder of the competition. This however would not be long as IWT would close down on 3/18/11. However IWT would reopen its doors soon there after and SLD would continue on as planed. At IWT One Night Stand Evans Pro Caylen Rogers would compete in a 4 man battle royal with the rest of the SLD pros in which the winner would get there rookie 2 wins added to there record, Caylen would be eliminated early and the match would go on to be won by Jericho222. Evan once again survived elimination and is headed into the finals against Sub Zero. In the final poll he was the runner up as Sub Zero won the finals. Since then he turned up in IWT King of the Quads. His team was unsuccessful as Matt Eichorn was eliminated last by Black Shawn Dynasty. On IWT Extra 15 Evan would team up with long time friend and Immigrants partner Brent Harvanator to form the team of the UnAmericans to challenge then IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions The Nation (The Rock & Rikisih), Evan & Brent would go on to beat The Nation and win the IWT KO-I Tag Team Championships. 'New Age Wrestling '(2010 - Present) TX3 made an appearance at NAW Hardcore Madness 5-01-2010 winning the NAW Hardcore Championship from John Cena but lost it almost seconds latter to The Hardcore Icon. On July 20th, 2010 it was announced that TX3 had signed a New Age Wrestling Contract. Evan (at the time know as TX3) would make his debut on NAW Mayhem Ep 19 losing to Steven Spriter. He would then compete on he first ever NAW Voltage facing Oshujax but again would come up short with Oshujax going over. Over the course of the next coming months Evan would lose all of his main show matches but go on to win the NAW Hardcore Championships 4 more times making him a 7 time champion. Evan would turn on Shawn Dynasty on NAW Voltage Ep 10, revealing his name to be Evan O'Shea (Kayfabe) and disbanding HOD once and for all. Evan would latter be announced as one of the participants in the NAW Television Title gauntlet match along with Shawn Dynasty & Biff Andreas. That match would happen on April 23, 2011 and Evan would go on to pin Biff Andreas to win the NAW Television Championship, his first major title with the company and his first mid-card title in Evans career. Evan would compete at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 in a champion vs champion match against NAW Intercontinental Champion Biff Andreas, evan would lose that match but latter compete in the New-WWE Royal Rumble entering number 23 and eliminating NAW General Manager Allan Caesar III but would be eliminated by the the rumble winner Zach Starr. On September 23rd, 2011 Evan would break The Crippler's record and become the longest reigning NAW Television Champion up to that point (A feet that he still holds to this day). Evan would make his an appearance at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 when he sucsesfuly defended his NAW Television Championship against Link. Latter on in the night he would enter number 24 in the New-WWE Royal Rumble and would go on to eliminate long time rival Shawn Dynasty before being eliminated by Biff Andreas. Evan would defend the NAW Television title in a International challenge in the months leading up to New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII retain the title in each bout, Evan would take on a mystery opponent at New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII which would be revealed to be Nick Cardio Coach, Evan would defeat Nick Cardio Coach to retain the NAW Television Title. New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2011 - Present) Evan was signed to the Power Land brand of NESE in mid November and made his debut on the first episode with a win in a 4 way match including Dexter Morgan, Saru Hatsharu, & Mike Dawson. On the next episode of power land Evan would team with long time friend Brent Harvanator (forming the team "The Immigrants") to take on the tag team Bad Intentions (Giant Bernard & Karl Anderson) Brent and Evan would win the match after Brent hit a Sit-Down Facebuster on Giant Bernard to score the pinfall. This would lead the team to get a tag team title shot on the next episode of Power land against the tag team champions Kojima Army (Satoshi Kojima & Tiger Shetty), after a hard fought match Evan would score the pinfall over Shetty to score Brent and him the NESE East Tag Team Titles and the teams first gold for the company. 'New-TNA '(2011 - Present) Evan O'Shea made his debuted on New-TNA Impact Ep 1 in a match against Arcan. Evan would go on hiatus due to a injury (Kayfabe) suffered at the hands of Arcan. Evan would make his return on New-TNA iMPACT! - Episode 5 where he defeated Jay Lethal, following the match however he would once again be brutally assaulted by Arcan. On New-TNA Xplosion - Episode 4 Evan would team with Michael Tarver in a losing effort against Arcan and Steven Spriter. 'New-WWE '(2012 - Present) Evan would compete at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 in a champion vs champion match against NAW Intercontinental Champion Biff Andreas, evan would lose that match but latter compete in the New-WWE Royal Rumble entering number 23 and eliminating NAW General Manager Allan Caesar III but would be eliminated by the the rumble winner Zach Starr. Evan would make his second New-WWE appearance at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 when he sucsesfuly defended his NAW Television Championship against Link. Latter on in the night he would enter number 24 in the New-WWE Royal Rumble and would go on to eliminate long time rival Shawn Dynasty before being eliminated by Biff Andreas. It was announced on February 29th 2012 that Evan had signed a contract with New-WWE and would be on there Smackdown brand. He would make his debut on the 213th episode of Smackdown defeating William Regal, making him tap to his Stripes II submission hold. 'Rising Star Wrestling' (2011 - Present) Evan O'Shea made his debut in RSW on the January 12 2011 episode of RSW Webmatch in a match against Mike Angle for the RSW Hardcore championship, Evan would finish Mike off with the Shooting Star Press to win the RSW Hardcore championship. Evan would go on to defend the title against Derek the V Extreme and defeat him within a few minutes. Evan would finally lose the RSW Hardcore Championship to Warden in a 6 man battle royal. On November 1st, 2011 RSW wiped Evan's (As well as everyone else's) RSW Hardcore Championship reigns from the history book. However at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Evan was able to defeat Ethan Tyler, Antonio Romero and Tristian Coger to win his second reign as RSW Hardcore Champion (However the history books counts him as the first champion). It was announced on December 21st of 2011 that the Hardcore championship would scrap the 24/7 rule and would be renamed the "RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship" and that Evan's reign would continue under the new name . Evan is set to defend his newly redifined championship in a six man ladder match against John Blackrosé, Keith Connor, Jason Matthews, Tristan Coger and Kado Kobayashi at NeverEnding Aggression. 'World CAW Wrestling '(2010 - Present) On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with WCW. TX3 would beat Cody Rhodes in his debut match with the company. over the next couple of month he would challenge for the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship coming up short every single time, TX3 even got a shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship but also came up short in that match after Rick Acid defeated him. At WCW Bad Blood TX3 would finally capture the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship defeating Stardust after a Hurricane Kick to win the Belt. Evan would hold on to the belt until WCW Starcade where he would lose the championship to The Miz. Evan would go on a hiatus following WCW Starcade but would return months latter at WCW New Year's Revolution attaching Shawn Dynasty before his match for the WCW Intercontinental Championship ultimately costing Shawn his shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship. Evan would make his in-ring return on Ep 30 of The Main Event defeating Jack Swagger in a singles match, during the match it was announced that Evan would meet Huaduken on the debut episode of WCW Nitro for the WCW Intercontinental Championship, following the match Evan was assaulted by Shawn Dynasty. Evan would continue his feud with Shawn Dynasty going into Souled out where they battled in a last man standing match where Shawn would come out the winner. in the weeks following up to WCW Slamboree Shawn would assault Evan in a WCW parking lot smashing his head through a car window. At WCW Slamboree 2, Evan defeated Shawn in a Steel Cage Match to end Shawn Dynasty's WCW Career. Following this Evan would enter a rivalry with WCW legend Lemarcus Carter. WCW went on hiatus during this feud and it is unknown if it will continue. WCW would return in February of 2012 however without Evan on the official roster signifying his departure from the company. In March of 2012 WCW signed Evan to a brand new contract, Evan returned to WCW on the thirteenth epiosed of Nitro on the "Brother Love Show" complaining about WCW management and would get into a stare down with WCW United States Champion Aj Styles, latter on in the night Evan would attach Styles with a lead pipe cementing Evan's heel turn. At Judgement Day, Evan O'Shea won a brutal hardcore match to win the US Title, and following the match, brutally assaulted AJ Styles. 'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation '(2011 - Present) Evan is set to appear at WEDF Rasslemania 2 represtenting Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in a 6-man over the top rope battle royal. Evan would go on to win the match eliminating 3 of the competitors in the process. On December 13th, 2011 it was announced that Evan had signed with WEDF. He would make his long-awaited debut as a member of the ECCW brand on March 21, 2012, defeating Heath Slater on Episiode 193 - ECCW. Later that episode, it was revealed that on the following episode O'Shea would compete against Justin Gabriel for the #1 Contendership to the WEDF European Championship. On that episode O'Shea won again, meaning he will face Alex Riley for the European Championship at ECCW Barely Legal. Current Non Vivianverse Leagues 'Action Star Wrestling' (2011 - Present) Evan O'Shea made his debut in ASW in a MITB qualifying match against Danger Anthony on Great Impact. Evan won his debut match and was placed in the MITB match at the Survivor Champions. In the MITB match at the ppv, he came close but failed to win the match. 'Wrestling Games Entertainment '(2012 - Present) It was announced in early April 2012 that Evan had signed a 4-6 show test contract with Wrestling Games Entertainment. Evan made his debut on WGE Episode 51 - Raw, coming to Evan Bourne's aid after Cody Rhodes assaulted him. 'World Wrestling Society' (2011 - Present) Evan O'Shea was announced as one of the participants in the reboot of WWS. on WWS'S first event back Wrestlemania, Evan competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder match but came up short in the end as the match was won by Brent Harvanator. Evan would make a few more appearances in WWS before it closed its doors on February 5th, 2011. WWS would return on July 23, 2011 where Evan would not be seen much until WWS Elimnation Chamber where he defeated Sheamus to win a shot at the WWS United States Championship. Evan would meet the WWS United States Champion Primo at WWS Wrestelmania in a steel cage match, Evan would go on to squash Primo and win the title. Evan would drop the title to Suspect at WWS Backlash and following the match would be placed on injury for a broken wrist. Evan would return a few ppvs latter in a match against Primo, Evan would lose in the end but would latter cash in his rematch clause at WWS Hell In A Cell. He would meet then WWS United States champion Suspect in a hell in a cell match, Evan would defeat Suspect to win his second WWS United states title. At the following PPV Evan would lose to Fella McFellerson in a Raw Vs Smackdown match and at the next PPV TLC he would drop the title to Suspect in a TLC match, following this match Evan was drafted to Smackdown. Evan would be apart of the fourth reboot of WWS and would be crowned the new WWs Intercontinental Champion in the process, he would lose the title to CM Punk at WWS Clash Of Championn I: Champions Rumble. Evan would compete against The Artist Formerly Known as Fella at WWS Starcade in a last man standing match but would come up short losing to Fella. Special Appearances 'CAW Clusterfuck' TX3 took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He entered at no.8, and lasted 5 minutes, 11 seconds, before being eliminated by The Rage and Waluigi. 'CAWIllision Series' [[CAWllision IV|'CAWllision IV']] Evan took palce in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 13, and lasted 2 minutes and 18 seconds, eliminating his tag team partner Brent Harvanator and King Mable before being eliminated by Legs Strokeworthy. [[CAWllision 5|'CAWllision 5']] Evan O'Shea , Brent Harvanator & "Cold Blood" Haduken Defeated The Team Of Suicide, Shawn Dynasty And Steven Spriter After Brent Pinned Shawn Dynasty After A FaultLine To Win Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go The Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011. Jeri-MAX Evan made an appearance on Episode 5 of Jeri-MAX Eastern, where he competed in the main event against Biff Andreas for the Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship. Despite being in control for most of the match, Evan was unable to finish Biff off and fell to a Wave of the Future out of nowhere. Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event Evan would make a apper Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event in a 4-man Elimination Falls Count Anywhere match for the vacant RSW Hardcore Championship, he would go on to defeat the other 4 competitors (Ethan Tyler, Antonio Romero, and Tristian Coger) to win the vacant RSW Hardcore Championship. Defunct/Former Leagues 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League (2010)' TX3 made an appearance on DCWL'S 28th show competing in a 4 man battle royal to win a DCWL Contract however he was eliminated first by El Jefe. TX3 got his revenge however on El Jefe by beating him for the NAW Hardcore Championship on DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-27-10. On DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-28-10 Defended the NAW Hardcore Championship against James Porter but during the match El Jefe came out and hit the 450 Splash on TX3 to win the title however TX3 would beat El Jefe hours latter to win the title back. On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with DCWL and had joined Danny's Dynasty and will be facing Ed Kewl at DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 with Ed Kewl's Career and the NAW Hardcore Championship on the line. At DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 TX3 successfully defeated Ed kewl ending Kewl's DCWL career and retaining his NAW Hardcore title, but just hours latter he would lost the title to Eminem in a battle royal. TX3 would win a poll to challenge James Porter for the DCWL International Championship at DCWL Battlefield but would be unsuccessful in the match losing to James Porter. Over the course of the weeks leading up to DCWL/WCW Civil war TX3 would defect to WCW and feud with his former partner Johnny Rocker, at The Civil War TX3 would lost to Johnny Rocker in a Last man standing match. Following The Civil War Danny Jackpot informed TX3 that he had complete control over his DCWL Contract and that if he didn’t listen to his orders that he would be fired, effectively turning TX3 face as he would commonly not want to do the things Danny wanted him to do and would apologize for them when he did. On DCWL Show 39 he was attached by the returning Ed Kewl who said he wanted to end TX3. At DCWL Collision Countdown 2 Evan Lost To Ed Kewl and following announced his resignation from DCWL. However in Evan's contract it said he had to wrestle his last match and on May 14th 2011 DerekTheVExtreme(DCWL Commentator) called out Evan O Shea and in heel style challanged to a match at DEC MANIA 2. HellsOnlyChild(URW Commentator) on URW Blood Episode 5 answered yes on Evan's part to DerekTheVExtreme Challange. 'Generic Championship Wrestling (2009 - 2010)' TX3 made his debut in the now defunct CAW league Generic Championship Wrestling there he become the first (and only) Generic Championship Wrestling Fuck My Life Champion by defeating A.D.I.N and Kurt Cobain on a GCW Web match (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3wPDIroVnI) he would defend the title once in a handicap first blood match against the little misses at GCW’s only mega event GCW Free For All (which never aired) where he retained. The company closed its doors after this event. 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling '(2010 - 2012) Evan was signed to Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in January of 2010. He would go on to defeat Chris Jericho on the first URW Saturday Night Shock Wave to become the first URW Hardcore Championship. On the first URW Destruction TX3 retained his Hardcore Championship defeating Omega, Immediately following the match Sheamus attached TX3 and challenged him to a Hardcore title match to which TX3 accepted, that match will happen at URW's first CPV World War Z and it will be an Extreme Rules match. TX3 whould go on to defeat Sheamus at World War Z to retain his Hardcore Championship. On Shockwave TX3 put up his Hardcore Championship against newcomer Darren Demonic, prior to the match TX3 was hit by a car and Due to that lost the Hardcore Championship to Darren in a squash match. Following the match it was announced that TX3 Had suffered a severe concussion and he would be sidelined indefinitely and that his career was pretty much over. This would turn out to be false as TX3 would return at URW Champions Hell being reveled as Sheamus's tag team partner for Shamus's Feast or Fired briefcase cash in and would win the URW World Tag Team Championships and turn Heel in the process. On URW Blood TX3 would beat the Big Show to win the URW United States Championship, On URW Shockwave 1 where he would lose the title to Bent Harvanator after being attached by Darren Demonic. TX3 would use his rematch clause on URW Blood Ep 3 but the match would end up being won by Darren Demonic. At URW Homicide TX3 was revealed to be The Hardcore Icons mystery tag team partner and teamed up with him to beat his own partner Sheamus, Effectively joining the Straight Edge Society and winning a second reign as URW World Tag Team Champions. On November 29th 2010 TX3 announced he was dropping the TX3 name and taking up his "Real Name" Evan O'Shea (KeyFabe). On URW Shockwave Ep 4 Evan and Hardcore Icon would successful defend the World Tag Team Titles in a steel cage match against the Sky Bros (Alex & Kyle Sky). On a episode of URW Destruction Evan would successfully defend his IWT Legends Championship against Chris Jericho in a ladder match. Evan would meet his tag team partner The Hardcore Icon on URW ShockWave episode 5 in a losing effort in a second round match in the URW King of Reckoning Tournament. At URW Day Of Reckoning Evan would be forced to team up with long time Indy rival Matt Carlos, due to earlier in the night his partner The Hardcore Icon being viciously assaulted by Cm Punk. Evan would walk out on Matt during their tag title defense against Haduken & Jeff Hardy however Matt would be able to defeat them single handedly and score himself his first URW World Tag Team title reign as well as Evan's third. Evan would lose to matt in a MITB qualifier match to continue their feud, however on January 27th, 2012 URW announced it's closer, ending Evan and Matt's feud and making them the last URW World Tag Team Champions. However Evan would latter announce that he would not deactivate the IWT Legends title and would continue to hold and defend it on his own. Personal Life Evan is of both Irish and Greek decent (being born to an Irish father and a Greek mother), Evan is left handed and has openly established himself as an atheist and that he hates politics and does not have a political preference. Evan has 2 family members currently in the wrestling business, His younger Brother Alex and his older brother Rik (also known as Rik Luxury). Evan is a fan of Japanese anime and has stated Cardcaptor Sakura and Panty and Stocking as his favorite Animes (Going as far as to name his finisher after one of the characters weapons), Evan is also an avid gamer and has stated that he still plays Pokémon even though he is a grown adult. Evan has been known to work stiff in the ring, this is due to his training and love for the Puroresu style of wrestling, Evan has also stated that, though he has spent most of his career as a tag team wrestler and in some regard prefers working as a tag team wrestler, he enjoys singles competition. Growing up Evan’s favorite wrestlers where Shawn Michaels, Dean Malenko, and Chris Jericho and states that being able to work Jericho was a dream come true of his. Evan currently lives with fellow professional wrestler and best friend John Blackrosé, Evan is also close friends with wrestlers Brent Harvanator , Caylen Rogers , Matt Eichorn , Danny Jackpot , Oshujax , The Suspect, Steven Spriter , and Biff Andreas. Evan has two tattoos both on the lower part of his legs, the first is a Hylian shield on his lower right leg and the other one is a image of both of Sakura Kinomoto staffs crossed on his lower left leg, both are normally covered by his knee pads except during his face run in Aniholic Championship Wrestling where he wore shorter kneepads too show them off to go along with his gimmick there. Evan’s biggest dream growing up was to wrestle in Japan and more specifically at the January 4 Tokyo Dome Show; Evan archived this dream on January 4th 2012 when he and John Blackrosé unsuccessfully challenged for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Excluding main stream CAW wrestling Evan has won over 39 different championships, (29 on the American independents, 2 in Japan, 5 in Mexico, and 3 in Porto Rico of those championships where tag team championships). Evan currently runs BRAWL and is co owner and promoter of independent promotion Aniholic Championship Wrestling, a comedy wrestling promotion that mixes anime with real life wrestling. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **As Evan O’Shea ***'The Shea Slayer' (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam)' '(2010 - Present) ***'Stripes II '(Cloverleaf) (2011 - Present) **As Andrew Green/TX3 ***Miami Massacre (Shooting Star Press) (2009-2010) ***TX Takedown (STO) (2010) ***Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) **As Ryan Vandal/Ryan O'Shea ***Vandal Driver (DDT) (2007 – 2009) ***4 Leaf Clover (450 Splash) (2008 – 2009) ***Dragon Sleeper (2009) **As Ryan O'Connor ***The Lucky Star (SuperKick followed by a standing moonsault) *'Signature Moves' **'Demon Fang' (Drive-By Kick) (2012 - Present) (Move adapted from Caylen Rogers the name) **'BlackLace' (Fireman's carry gutbuster) (2011 - Present) **'Super Driver' (Death Valley Driver)' '(2010 - Present)(Used as a Finisher on the independents and overseas from 2008-2010) **Luxurious Legdrop (Leg drop off the top rope) (Adapted from Rik Luxury) **Curbstomp (Adapted from Adam Thornstowe) **Double stomp off top rope while opponent is hanging in tree of woe (Adapted from Adam Thornstowe) **Sonic RainBoom (Spear off the top rope) (Move adapted from Jody Kristofferson the name) **MoonSault **Multiple DDT variations **Multiple Kick variations **Cork Screw **Sliced Bread #2 **Step Up Enzuigiri **Standing Moonsault **Running Leg Lariat **Round House Kick *'Managers' **'Caylen Rogers' *'Entrance Themes' ** Hey Man Nice Shot ~ Filter (2007-2008) ** Trip Like I Do ~ Filter (Used while teaming with Logan Toxin as "The Vandals" 2009-2010) ** Trip Like I Do ~ Filter (2008) ** Dont Say Lazy ~ After School Tea Time (2009) ** Super Driver ~ Hirano Aya (2012 - Present) **F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. ~ The Fall Of Troy (2009) **Everyday Combat ~ Lostprophets (2009 -2010) **They Said A Storm Was Coming ~ Jamies Elsewhere (2010) **Rawkfist ~ Thousand Foot Krutch (2010) **Wake Me Up Before U GoGo ~ WAM! (2010) **Epic ~ Faith No More (2008 -2010) **'The Feel Good Drag ~ Anberlin' (2010 - Present) **Life is beautiful ~ Sixx AM (2011 - 2012) **Wake Me Up Before U GoGo ~ WAM! (2010 - Present) **Somebody is Watching Me - Rockwell (2011 - Present) **Kibou no Kakera ~ Nana Kitade (2008 - 2009, 2011 - Present) **Super Driver ~ Hirano Aya (2009 - 2011) **Tomoyasu Hotei ~ IMMIGRANT SONG (2011 - Present) Teaming with [[Brent Harvanator] in NESE] **'Mr. Highway's Thinking About The End ~ A Day To Remember' (2012 - Present) Championships and accomplishments Computer Generated Wrestling *CGW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Only) Generic Championship Wrestling *GCW Fuck My Life Championship (1 Time Only) Its Walleh Time *'IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (8 times & Current)' *IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (2 times)- with Matt Eichorn(1), and Brent Harvanator (1) * IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time & Current) - with Brent Harvanator *Third IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion New Age Wrestling *'NAW Hardcore Championship (8 Times & Current)' *NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) *'NAW Television Championship (1 Time, Current)' New Era Of Sports Entertainment *'NESE East Tag Team Championship' (1 Time & Current) - with Brent Harvanator (1) (Current) Rising Star Wrestling: *[[RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship|RSW Hardcore Championship'/ RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship']]' (2 Time, Current) 1' Ultimate Reckless Wrestling ' *URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *URW World Tag Team Championships (3 times & Last)- with Matt Carlos (1) (Last), Hardcore Icon (1) and Sheamus (1) *URW United States Championship (1 Time) *URW Feast Or Fired Sacrifice Championship Briefcase Holder (Season 1) *IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) [[World CAW Wrestling|'World Caw Wrestling ''']] *WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) *WCW United States Championship (1 time; Current) '''World Wrestling Society *'WWS United States Champion (3 Time & Current)' *WWS Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) Independently held *'IWT Legends Championship (1 Time & Current) 2' 'Awards and Other Accomplishments' *'The Vivianverse ranked him #49 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011' *'The Vivianverse ranked him #46 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011' 1 Evan's first reign as RSW Hardcore Champion was wiped from the record books along with others. soon his second reign would include the title being renamed the RSW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. 2 Following the closer of URW Evan announced that he would hold and defend the IWT Legends title as a independently owned championship, this reign is counter along with Evan's previous one even though it is listed under a different description. Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:WCW Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:WCW Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:WWS Category:WEDF